striderfandomcom-20200213-history
Kazakh Outskirts
Kazakh Outskirts (カザフシティ市外, lit. Kazakh City Suburbs) is one of the locations in the 2014 Strider, specifically the initial area of the game. Although mostly an original stage, it contains a few nods to the first two stages of the original game, such as the onion-domed buildings in the background, the half-star banners and a descent through an icy slope. Story The outskirts of Kazakh City is a large exterior area that comprises the City Gates, the main entry way into the city proper. Built within a mountain range, the capital is connected to the outside by several large bridges, which serve as the only road leading into the city. Several "Inspection Stations" managed by Light Troopers and a team of four Vityaz-1 are in place as well, which monitor all activity in the area and control those moving in and out of the city. The area is also under some military activity, with several Sovkhoz tanks marching out of the city, and the Airship Balrog making rounds high above the skies, acting as a deterrent for all surrounding areas.Capcom (February 2014, multi). Strider Hiryu (Japanese). Story Intel #10: Flying Battleship Balrog This area is where Hiryu's mission begins. He enters through the air using his Glider and, after avoiding enemy gunfire in mid-flight, lands near one of the bridges. Easily taking care of the Troopers, Hiryu proceeds inside the main station and, eventually, reaches the Detention Hall where he faces Ouroboros Mk.III. Layout City Gate (シティゲート) The very first area in the game, the City Gate is a large exterior area in the Outskirts right before the bridges. The snowy mountain range around Kazakh City serves as its backdrop, as well as several onion-domed buildings visible at the distance. Amidst the clouds in the sky one can also spot the army's imponent Airship Balrog. The area is mostly a straightforward section with straight platforming, its only notable part being a descending slope near the end. Kazakh City Bridge (カザフシティブリッジ) One of the many bridges connecting Kazakh City with the exterior world. This bridge is also known as the "Golden Bridge" due to its color. The bridge's initial area is blocked off by a large structure, whose only way to cross is through a breakable vent. All the way west stands a chamber holding the required Slide Assault upgrade. The other side of the bridge happens mostly in the structures below it. The area has a large open space in the middle and several platforms hanging in the air. Enemy Troopers, PNUTs and one transport Skiff stand in Hiryu's way. At the end of the bridge stands a large metal door protected by two Turrets. Once these are destroyed, the door unlocks and Hiryu can proceed ahead. Checkpoint KZ (チェックポイントKZ) Checkpoint KZ areas are short tunnel bridges connecting the Inspection Station with the exterior areas. There are two of this in the area, both short sections crowded with Troopers and PNUTs. Inspection Station C (検問エリア, Inspection Area) One of several stations which control anything and anyone entering or leaving Kazakh City. The station has three floors: the first floor is covered in several flat screens displaying Kazakh City's logo, while the second floor is a big open room with a large windows and two Novo-locked doors. The upper floor is a long hall filled with surveillance monitors showing several areas. A Checkpoint KZ west leads into a small chamber where Hiryu faces the first Vityaz-1 soldier. Several Sovkhoz tanks can be seen marching in the background of the station. The final corridor with monitors is protected by three more Vityaz-1 who all fight Hiryu together. The final room is a Save Room leading into the Detention Hall. Detention Hall (拘束エリア, Restriction Area) A long hall where the Ouroboros Mk.III rests, following its decomission. The area is surrounded by red computer screens and machinery, and researchers can be seen in the background working at the computers and monitoring the large dragon. Two large blue couplers keep the beast dormant in place. Once Hiryu arrives, he must destroy the couplers to proceed, unknowingly awakening Ouroboros and forcing him to fight the creature above the city skies. Stage Enemies Enemies present in this stage include: * Light Trooper * City PNUT * Vityaz-1 * Reinforced Shield Trooper * Ouroboros Mk.III Item Locations Note: Check out the area map in the Gallery section for more specific in-game locations. Gallery Kazakh_Outskirts_Map.png|In-game map (item location) Soldiers.jpg|City Gate Moutain dash.jpg|City Gate - Descent Sprinting.jpg|Kazakh City Bridge Up Slash.jpg|Kazakh City Bridge Cypher_reflect.jpg|Kazakh City Bridge Kunai_reflect.jpg|Inspection Station C Vityaz_enemies.jpg|Inspection Station C - third floor Trivia * A modified version of this area with a different item placement was used extensively for the initial gameplay videos and as the playable demo during trade shows. The final version of the Kazakh Outskirts is also the area used in the PlayStation 4 digital demo. References Category:Locations Category:Kazakh City Areas